


Jeopardizing people

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werecat Dean, Werecat Sam, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>оборотная сторона охоты гепардов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeopardizing people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oricat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/gifts).



\- Которая? - предвкушающе усмехается Дин. - Ну, Сэмми? Которая?  
Похоже, сегодня очередь Сэма заказывать ужин на вынос.  
Сэм поднимает глаза и медленно раскатывает взглядом, скользит вдоль по стойке, огибая ледяные сверкающие хайболы - и упирается в тонкий локоть. Девушка невысокая, с длинными темными волосами. Слишком трезвая для этого места. Слишком просто одета для планов на вечер. Выглядит так, словно зашла на бокал пива после затянувшегося дня. Маленький кусочек нормальной жизни, которой так не хватало. Сэм показывает бармену повторить.  
Дин пригибается, ловит линию его взгляда - и улыбается девушке, комично жестикулируя с просьбой передать бокал. Под маской человеческого флирта Сэм чует повернутые в сторону самки круглые уши, заинтересованно дернувшийся кончик хвоста. И Дин пахнет так, что Сэм может покатать этот зовущий запах по горлу, согреваясь, как от виски. Девушка пахнет бумагой, рабочим столом и компьютерной пылью. Ароматизатором и обивкой салона. Бокал из-под ее пальцев слабо отдает металлом ключей и дорогой.  
\- Я сейчас, - подмигивает Дин, текуче сползая со стула.  
Сэм поворачивается и улыбается девушке снова. При выезде на трассу ее авто заглохнет.  
***  
Дин завершает охоту одним прыжком. Сэм видит по порханию листвы, чувствуя траекторию - у жертвы нет шансов. Мощное тело брата, все в шоколадно-медовых бликах, сшибает ее, обрывая бестолковый бег высоким вскриком.  
Дин обхватывает девушку за плечи, раскатывая падение по траве. Изворачивается с кошачьей грацией - мягкий хвост взлетает над травой, оборачивая женскую коленку. И вот это, гибкое, неумолимое - это полностью его, лишь слегка подчеркнутое обращением. Сэм выходит следом- на шелковую траву, утопающую в мягком сиянии, на приглушенные испуганные всхлипы. Шкуру мелко потряхивает от низкого шепота в мокрое от слез девичье ушко - и к следующей прорехе в листве с пронизывающей лунной полосой пятна слетают с Сэма и коленные чашечки выламывает вперед. Он выпрямляется в полный рост, одетый только в голую кожу - теперь он еще менее человечен.  
Дин почти нежен с ними, всегда - никаких зубов и царапин. Полная противоположность тому, как азартно он охотится. Сэм лишь загоняет в нужным направлении, послушный, как охотничий гепард.  
Все изменилось с той неудачной охоты..  
...тогда Дин подпирал спиной кровать и Сэм тихо оседал возле закрытой двери, отчаянно глядя в лунно и мокро блестящие глаза брата.  
Все плывет слоями терзающих и манящих ароматов с той ночи, когда они держали друга на прицеле и молча наблюдали, как сходятся глубокие кровящие царапины на их коже. Когда Дин взвел курок на револьвере, вздрагивая запястьем, разрываясь между собой и Сэмом. А Сэм смотрел, как крутится полный серебра барабан - а потом запахи развернуло перед ним веером, оглушая, сшибая. И Дин опустил оружие, ошеломленно принюхиваясь.  
С тех пор Сэму больше нет интереса до завоевания женских сердец. Самка - испуганная, ароматная, не понимающая сама даже, что она в охоте - прямо здесь. Сэм видит, как трепещут ноздри Дина, как он вздергивает губу. Сэм ловит его взгляд и усмехается, опускаясь на колени возле девушки - и Дин раздвигает ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Сэм мокро тыкается носом под маленькое ухо, ведет зубами по хрупкой, как куриная косточка, ключице - но Дин напрягается зря. Сэм вгоняет когти в подлесок по обе стороны от головы девушки и усаживается на пятки - сегодня он "сверху".  
Дин осторожничает - шепчет тихо и трет мокрыми от слюны пальцами вкруговую. Сэм выпутывает из листвы трясущиеся тонкие запястья. Дин накатывает снизу, вдавливаясь так медленно, что в глазах темнеет только от касания бедра. Сэм врывается одним движением. Дин теребит по слюне, отбивая костяшками в живот Сэма. Сэм врубается так, словно пытается пробиться к нему напрямую. Дин открывает рот, тянет воздух, не скрываясь - и глаза у него заливает сумасшедшей абсентовой зеленью.  
Никакой гомосятины, - предупредил Дин на первой же "новой" охоте.  
В этом и нет нужды. Они и так вместе, и так чувствуют друг друга - сквозь тонкую, трепещущую перегородку женского тела.  
Вот только - не девичий запах затягивает их в охоту, снова и снова.


End file.
